valor para hablar ante la desicion que habras de tomar
by NiiyuYuki
Summary: descubre como los chicos y sucrette libraran una batala para conseguir que su amor sea correspondido Niiyu:si alfin mi primer fic *O* Yuki:diras nuetro quien fue la q te ayudo a editar 77' Niiyu:serto no pus me presento soy Niiyu-chan la fujoshi mas vocalover del mundo y ella es yuki-chan mi gran amiga ulzzang ,lo dije bien ? Yuki:bueno disfruten de este fic castielxsucrette


capitulo 1:un forastero conocido se vuelve distante

Cual de los dos iba a pensar en ese momento que mucho antes ya se conocían solo él, el había cambiado pero ella no por eso pudo reconocer a aquella chica que durante no mas de una hora termino cautivándole completamente pero la cosas ahora habían cambiado nada era como antes y las oportunidades q habían eran limitadas aun así no se rendiría él quería que esos ojos solo para contemplarlos él y nadie más.

*FLASH BACK*  
Era de noche ya casi la 10 pm y un joven de contextura delgada y alta caminaba silenciosamente entre la fría brisa de invierno por una de los carreteras cercanas a la ciudad del amor, vestía un gorro de lana burdeo que solo cubría la mitad de su cabeza consistente en una abundante melena negra, unos guantes sin dedos muy desgastados, una chamarra de cuero café y una sudadera de manga larga negra, unas converse roja y unos jeans ajustados .No tenía ni un aire de un chico bueno ni menos de alguien agradable su mochila estaba llena de parches alusivos a un grupo de rock y llevaba el estuche de una guitarra eléctrica

*POV SU*

Con mis padres nos mudaríamos en unos meses a parís y aprovecharon la última semana de vacaciones de invierno para ir a visitar la ciudad ,habíamos pasado unas horas de viaje y estábamos a 30 min de llegar –papa que es eso...es alguien ...es un chico –dije –detente!-grite  
mi padre se detuvo súbitamente frente a el chico q viéndonos pasar nos hacia señales a dedo para q le llevásemos al divisarle le grite a mi padre q parara así lo ISO mas por el susto q por q haya querido realmente llevarle …pero..Yo si quería q subiera simplemente verle ahí estremeciéndose por el frio mientras veía nuestro auto-hey oye sube –le grite-vamos a la ciudad te sirve –el chico me miro intrigado pero luego despabilo y subió al vehículo en la parte de atrás junto a mi (mi madre iba con mi padre delante) el chico vestía raro, oscuro, y llevaba el estuche de una guitarra eléctrica. Mi padre le pregunto a donde iba y respondió q debía volver a su insti en la ciudad -guau, entonces estudias aquí? –lo mire y le dije so lo asintió pero me miro luego se sorprendió un poco y luego volvió a mirar hacia la espalda de mi padre sus ojos negros eran tan profundos creo q su dura mirada me intrigo …aunque ahora desearía que nunca lo hubiera conocido

*POV CASTIEL*

Caminaba por la orilla de carretera con la pequeña esperanza de que algún auto se detuviera y me recogiera, divise a lo lejos unas luces y levante como por reflejo el pulgar el auto no paro me sacudí ,realmente tenia deseaba llegar luego a mi departamento, comencé de nuevo a andar y otro auto esta vez mas grande un jeep paro de sopetón y una alegre chica me dijo mas bien grito 'hey oye sube, vamos a la cuidad te sirve' lo dude un momento pero volví a sacudir mi cabello y entre en el auto estoy seguro q mi apariencia no les denostaba confianza pero aun así esa chica ,la q tanto legue a amar y tanto dañe, me daba un aire confortable y amenizaba el ambiente. Su padre me pregunto a donde iba y respondí q debía volver a su insti en la ciudad -guau, entonces estudias aquí ? –me dijo con los ojos muy abiertos solo atine a asentir pero me miro luego me sorprendí q siguiera viéndome luego dirigí mi vista adelante con una media sonrisa en la boca agradesco el día en q la conocí por ella ahora es todo i mundo y en lo único q pienso es en cómo hacer q me perdone ojala debrha nunca hubiera vuelto

*************************presente *****************************

(Hace dos meses entre en el instituto S.A y me encontré con gente q de verdad considero muy buenos amigos y a alguien a quien ya había visto alguien q por días permaneció en mis pensamientos y aunque no lo reconocí de inmediato me tomo un par de días ver era el mismo chico de la carretera de poco a poco nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y si no fuera por los problemas q tuve con cierta oxigenada*cafcafbitchcofcof* aun así mis problemas parecen no terminara cabo de salir de lo de amber y ha llegado una chica q asegura ser la novia de castiel y no hace más q ponerme en su contra pero es hora ,con la ayuda de los chicos desenmascaremos a esta impostora)

Su:debrha estas acabada ya todos saben hay un micrófono escondido aquí ahora todo el instituto sabrá la verdad-ha salido corriendo al pasillo con lagrimas_

Debrha: tú esto es todo tú culpa ,…cas..Amor …yo no esto…es …ella planeo todo..-maldita me las pagara-

Castiel:ya no sé ni en quien creer-mire con repulsión a debrah no puedo creer q me haya hecho eso joder!-

Su: mejor vete antes q todos terminen por enterarse y te lo echen en cara

(así salió corriendo jamás la volvimos a ver por que pasaron algunos días y castiel no habla con nadie a menos con lyssandro quien debes en cuando nos dice sobre el)

Nath: hola su ,¿Cómo estas?(se ve preocupada)

Su: ah!...si bien nathaniel,por que lo dices(no entiendo por q me lo pregunta)

Nath: bueno..este...digo por lo de debrha, hablaste ya con castiel*tsk*(odio esto desearía q se olvidara de el y se quedara aquí co-conmigo)

Su:no pero me gustaría hablarle, nath(lo he abrazado)gracias muchas gracias sin tu apoyo y el de alexy no hubiera conseguido hacerle frente a debrah y…(casi comencé a sollozar nath tiene algo de tristeza en su semblante ..Después de todo el me consoló cuando castiel se fue con ella ,lo estimo mucho)

Nath: (su me abrazo por un momento me quede helado luego correspondí al abrazo en un momento levanto la mirada y pude ver sus bellos ojos…desearía q fueran míos pero no soy el único q los quiere)ah¿¡… no te preocupes eso hacen l-los a-amigos.

Su: sí ,eso creo bien iré a tratar de hablar con castiel

Nath: es raro q aun no le hallas hablado después de todo tu él y lysandro comparten un piso

Su: si así es pero ,no lo sé de ese modo creo q (mi mirada se perdió en algún punto pensando en esto pero un momento yo y nath seguíamos abrazados y yo no tenía deseos de salir de ahí porque )

Nath: si (dije soltándola pues aun seguíamos abrazados)

Su: no haber su ya basta debo ser valiente ahora mismo le voy a hablar gracias nath(Salí de ahí rápido hacia el patio pero no se aun q le diré a castiel)

Nath:e-espp(bien iré más tarde con ellos después de todo podemos volver juntos)


End file.
